The NIAID/DAIT Adjuvant Development Program supports the development of new candidate vaccine adjuvants through immunological characterization studies and lead compound optimization, up to and including IND-enabling studies, all towards licensure for human use. Adjuvants will be studied with currently licensed or new investigational vaccines to protect against infection by NIAID emerging and re-emerging infectious disease pathogens.